YuseiXAki
by momomomomomomo
Summary: Follow the adventure's of Yusei and Aki as they fall in love.
1. Snow Summer Adventure

Aki's snowy summer adventure

In neo domino city it was the hottest summer in history and many people were looking to get out of the heat. There were many strategies to do so. Some only came out at night to avoid the heat of the day, and others just did all their activities indoors, and there were some who were more creative than others. Such was the case of Aki and Yusei who were to cleaver for their own good.

It began as a joking comment from Aki that she and Yusei should go on a skiing vacation to "get away from the heat." They both laughed at that at first thinking that there was no way they could go off and do that, but as the heat of the summer wore on they had 2 thoughts that would lead them to go on that vacation. The first was, 'It's way too hot here!" And the second was that they could finally get a chance to have some time alone with each other. They both wanted to go on a date with the other but couldn't because they both had trouble expressing there feelings to each other.

The final fact that lead them to go was the fact that they calculated that when they pooled their money that had enough ONLY for 2 people to go. This meant that they had the perfect excuse to go by themselves without having to tell the others they could not go with because it was a date (because they both knew that was what it was), So they made their plans, told the others where they were going, and then left. Although the others grumbled in jealousy quite a bit because they also wanted to go somewhere cold. They left without a hitch and once they arrived that is where our story begins.

Aki and Yusei stepped out of the airport in their winter outfits and both took in the scene. In front of them was a gigantic mountain whose height caused the area to always be snowy and cold. Aki looks at the mountain with starry eyes and say's to Yusei, "This is going to be GREAT!" Yusei smiles and says, "Yah, but we better get to our hotel room." "yah." Says Aki. Then they went off to the hotel almost skipping and holding hands.

(Later)

After they both set down there suitcase on their beds they decided to take a look at the view. Both their jaws dropped as it was absolutely breathtaking. The hotel was built directly into the side of the mountain however you could see all the mountains behind it, and the top of the view the sun was setting directly behind the mountains. Aki said, "Wow it's so beautiful!" Yusei took a side glance at Aki and whispered to himself, "I know something even more beautiful." Aki quizzically look over at Yusei and asked, "Did you say something?" Yusei starting blushing and looked away quickly saying, "no" After this little episode they just unpacked got ready then went to bed.

(Later that night)

Aki woke up in the middle of the night and asked half to herself half to Yusei in a very tired voice, "Yusei what time is it?" however she didn't hear any response from Yusei so Aki asked while glancing towards Yusei's bed , "Yusei are you all right?" Aki turned on the light and saw that Yusei was gone! After a minute of panicked searching she noticed that a note was sitting on the bedside table and she was relived. Aki assumed that it was from Yusei explaining where he had gone. However as Aki read the note her hopes were dashed and she quickly became panicked again. The note said this,

HA ha ha signer!

We have kidnapped one of your own!

If you want to save him get your 3 signer friends and come within the next 24 hours!

The map is bellow and the clock is ticking!

You'd better hurry signer!

The Ice People

Aki's cause of panic was that she could not read the map on the note, however she thought, 'I must find Yusei now calm down and think!' After 10 minutes Aki managed to gather herself and began to think logically. 'Ok I know the other can't get here in time for us to decipher the map and get to the location. So I'll have to go by myself but I'll have to figure out the location myself. I know Yusei wouldn't come unprepared so I'll just have to look through his suitcase and see if there was anything usable.'

(Meanwhile)

Yusei came to and the first thing he noticed was how dark it was. He tried to turn on the light but found he couldn't move his arms. Then he realized he was not touching anything but a rope. Yusei was confused but he remained calm. He thought, 'ok I must have been kidnapped and am probably being held hostage, but why' his Thoughts stopped there because he heard footsteps. A voice said, "So the game finally begins."

(Aki)

After sorting through Yusei's suitcase she found a compass and another map to compare to. As she moved over to where the note was she noticed a little thing hanging of off Yusei's suitcase. It looked like one of the things you put pictures in. Aki recognized it as the one Yusei kept on him at all times. Aki was overcome with curiosity so she set down the map and compass on the desk then went over to look. She opened it to find her own face staring back at her. Aki said in a loving voice, "Yusei"

(Yusei)

Yusei said, "Who are you?" the other person just laughed and said, "ha-ha signer your destiny is sealed. Because if in the next 24 hours your signer friends do not come your soul will drag all there's into the sacrifice. Besides even if one shows up they are no match for our ice god!" As he heard the footsteps fading away he asked, "Why are you doing this!" The only response he heard was laughter in the distance. Yusei realized that the enemy had made 2 key assumptions and Yusei realized this from what the person had said. Thinking this Yusei chuckled, "this should be interesting once Aki shows up alone."

(Aki)

After she figured out the map she dressed up warm and with her eyes full of determination she set out into the snow. The wind and snow was like knifes against her face but she continued on with determination. Eventually the snow stopped and the sun rose high into the ski. She eventually saw a cave up upon a cliff and activated her duel disk saying, "black rose fly me up there." The black rose dragon appeared in a whirl of petals and allowed Aki to mount it, and up they flew to the top of the cliff.

(Minions at the top of the cliff)

Minion #1 said to Minion #2, "Hey do you think they will all show up at once or send an advanced scout?" Minion #2 said, "If one does show up it doesn't matter as long as all 4 of the others show up." Then they both looked up to see Aki riding her dragon and saying, "Those who kidnapped Yusei shall now pay!"

(Yusei)

He heard as Aki's black rose dragon blasting the entrance and he smiled thinking, 'There's no way they can stand up to Aki when she's mad like now.' Then he heard a strange incitation and saw a huge flash of light.

(Aki)

As she hurried through the maze of tunnels she quickly got lost. Although she could tell where she had been by the path of destruction her monsters left in their wake she had no clue where she was going. All the tunnels looked the same because the place seemed to be carved of ice! However she soon saw Yusei coming up to her but something made her pause. There was something not quit right about the way he moved or looked and this made her cautious.

He looked a little to flustered to be the Yusei she knew. Yusei said, "Hey Aki let's get out of here I've already taken care of their boss." Aki by this point was positive it wasn't Yusei because his movements were too erratic and to frivolous. Aki said, "I don't know who you are but you're not Yusei! He was never flustered and was always calm no matter the situation!" Yusei began to speak but then suddenly a transparent Yusei appeared through the wall. He said, "Aki are you alright!" The Yusei in front of her said, "Aki There trying to deceive you using halo technology and being kidnapped is a perfectly fine situation to lose your cool in!" Aki said to the solid Yusei, "I know you're not the real Yusei because I know Yusei well and because we have a bond that nothing can break a bond even greater than friendship!" The solid Yusei looked confused while the transparent one looked surprised.

Aki continued by saying, "Because you," she pointed at the solid Yusei, "don't know that Yusei and I are in love!" The fake Yusei's jaw dropped while the spirit of Yusei that had been separated from his body said, "Aki you could tell." This brought tears to the nonexistent eyes of spirit Yusei as he looked at her lovingly. The fake Yusei snarled in anger, "SO there was an unprecedented situation we couldn't have foreseen. No mater within the next our ritual will happen regardless of if all of you are here yet or not." Yusei said, "the others are not coming we are the only 2 here." The fake Yusei said, "No matter how far they are the ritual will still encompass them because I have your body." Aki and Yusei said, "WHAT!" The person possessing Yusei's body said, "I might as well tell you who I really am seeing as you are about to die anyway.

You see a long ago during the last ice age a group of gods ruled in the form of people. However not everything liked this. So instead of fighting the crimsons dragon and the earthbound gods agreed to take us down so they could decided without inference. In the end they managed to kill 2 of the 3 gods so the last god's power was not enough to hold the ice on the earth so the ice age ended. For a long time now the last god could not gain enough power to resurrect one of the other god's however there was a way. By sacrificing the souls of either one of the earthbound gods or the 5 signers the final god could resurrect one of them.

Yusei said, "Wait a sec you said the gods took the forms of people are you saying?" Yes said the person possessing Yusei, "I am the final god and today I shall resurrect one of the other 2 gods to start a new ice age with my servants to help bring in more servants!" in an afterthought he said, "You may call me Thrym." Aki said, "I won't let you do that! Sure some cold in neo domino would be nice, but I can't allow you to kill my friends or basically destroy the civilized world!"

Thrym said, "very well we shall settle this the way things are settled now a day with a duel!" He put his hand up against the wall and pulled out a duel disk and deck made of ice. Aki activated her duel disk saying, "Fine I'll destroy you and your bent ambitions so that you may be left were you belong IN HISTORY!"

Aki LP: 4000

Thrym LP: 4000

Aki said, "I'll go first Draw! I summon my tuner monster night rose knight! This monster allows me to special summon one plant type monster from my hand come botanical lion!" Thrym smirked but Aki just continued on, "Now I tune my 3 star knight with my 4 star lion Cold flames will now engulf the entire world pitch dark flower set in bloom Syncro summon! Black rose dragon!"

Black rose dragon

ATK:2400

DEF: 1800

Effect: When this monster is Syncro summoned you can sacrifice this card to destroy all cards on the field. You can remove one plant type monster in the graveyard to reduce the attack points of an opposing monster to 0.

Yusei said, "Yes Aki!" Aki continued, "I set 2 cards face down end turn!" Thrym started laughing, "Hahaha! Looks like fate has it in store for me to win Draw! I play the field spell card 1000 year glacier! This card lowers the attack points of all plant, dragon and machine type monsters by 500 times the amount of machine and plant monsters of the field!" "What!" said Aki. "And further armor I can summon all ice type monsters with one less tribute so I summon my Ice general!"

Ice general

5 stars

ATK 2300

DEF 2600

Effect none.

"Now I use my ice generals calling spell card this allows me to summon 2 ice solders from my deck come my ice soldiers!"

Ice soldier

ATK: 1900

DEF: 2000

Effect none.

"Now my ice general attacks your black rose dragon that now has 1900 attack points!" Yusei said, "Oh no if these attacks go through… Aki will…" "Trap card open!" said Aki. "Negate attack this card will stop your attack and end the battle phase!" Thrym said, "You're only negating the inevitable! I set one card face down and end my turn!" Yusei whispered to himself, "Aki my love please win if we don't we can never be together truly." Aki said, "My turn! Draw!" then thought, 'I better not summon any more monsters otherwise I shall be overwhelmed.' "I activate black rose dragons effect I remove my botanical lion to make your generals attack points to 0! My target is the ice general! Now my black rose dragon attacks it with black rose flare!" Black rose dragon shot down the general with a stream of black rose petals.

Thrym LP: 2100

"Now I set 1 card face down and end my turn." Yusei said, "All right great job Aki!" then Thrym drew his card and said, "I play the continuous spell card sub zero blizzard! This card causes all plant, dragon and machine monsters effect's and also decreases the attack points of all none ice monsters by 500 times the number of none ice monsters on the field." Aki and Yusei both said, "Oh no!" Thrym continued, "I now use the effect of my 1000 year glacier allowing me to summon a monster that needs 3 sacrifices with only 2 sacrifices come forth Radius god of ice and snow in attack mode!

A perfectly round ball of ice appeared that transformed into a monster that looks oddly like Ra.

ATK: 2500

DEF: 4000

Effect:?

Now my ice god will attack your black rose dragon and I win because win this monster destroys a plant or machine monster damage = to the defense of my god is inflicted go! Ragnarok ice stream!" As the attack charged in the ice Ra's mouth Aki said, "I activate my wall of thorns! This card will kill all of your monsters!" the ice god blew up and Thrym said, "I set 1 card face down and end my turn allowing me to activate my ice gods special ability by paying half my life it is revived and inflicts damage equal to the amount I paid!"

Aki LP: 2950

Thrym LP: 1050

Aki said, "My turn draw!" Thrym said, "trap card open ice gods wraith! This card allows me to do a direct attack with my ice god right now go Ragnarok ice stream!

Aki's LP: 450

Yusei broke out in cold sweat and said, "Aki are you all right!" Aki said in response, "Yusei dear you seam unneededly worried where is your trust in me?" "Aki…" said Yusei blushing, "I'm sorry your right of course." Aki said, "I activate my trap card ivy shackles now during my turn all your monsters become plant monsters!" "WHAT!" Thrym said with total surprise. Aki continued, "Now I activate the spell card fragrance storm using this effect I destroy the god of ice to draw one card! But however now is the end Black Rose Dragon direct attack black rose flare!"

Thrym LP: 0

Thrym said as he left Yusei's body, "You have not seen the last of me I will be back and the days of ice will return!" Yusei's soul immediately went back t his body but he didn't wake up at first. So Aki carried him out much like the hero would normally carry out the heroine. Just as Aki walked out of the cave Yusei woke up. He said, "Aki thank you for saving me without hesitation." Aki said, "Yusei I love you why would I leave you to die?" Just as the sun set Yusei and Aki kissed long and lovingly with Yusei still in her arms.

(Epilogue)

As Yusei and Aki arrived back in neo domino city and found that it was cooler than they remembered it. They thought that the heat wave must be over and Aki said, "What luck Yusei looks like our vacation was just long enough." Yusei said, "Maybe to avoid the heat but in terms of being together alone it wasn't." they both grinned at each other as Aki said, "Maybe not" Then they headed back to the square hand and hand.


	2. Protect You Forever

It was now October in Neo Domino City, and Yusei and Aki were having some good times together. Even though it was a little uncomfortable but they were happy for them. On this day Yusei was at his home alone when Aki came to see him. Aki said, "Yusei I need to talk to you." Yusei turned around saying, "Yes Aki WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Yusei had turned around to see Aki covered in bruises. They were mainly on her face but a few were on her torso and legs. Aki said crying a little, "Some bully's at school beat me up Yusei!" Yusei said hugging Aki to comfort her, "Aki who would do this to you?" Aki looked up at Yusei's face and said, "I don't know they turned off the lights then jumped me!"

Yusei immediately said, "Aki we need to get you home I'll escort you there to make sure they don't attack you along the way." Aki said, "Yusei thank you!" they exchanged a quick kiss then went along their way. Part of the quickest way to her house went through a dark and foreboding alleyway. They didn't really want to go through there but Yusei Convinced her to go through. Partly because Yusei wanted to get her home as quickly as possible, And partly because Yusei was hoping to find the people who did this to her. He thought that people like that would hang out in dark and foreboding places so he thought they might be here. As they headed down the alleyway the darkness seemed to increase and every part of it seemed more sinister.

Then suddenly out from behind the trash and grime came 5 thuggish looking people. They all were muscular tall and stupid looking. Aki quickly hugged against Yusei for support and whispered, "Yusei these were the people who attacked me." Yusei said, "Ok Aki quickly get out of the way I'll take care of them!" Aki started to say, "Yusei are you sure?" But quickly stopped when she saw the look in his eye. She saw the hatred of the people who did this to her and instantly knew that she couldn't stop him. She said instead, "Alright Yusei be careful." Then quickly went and climbed a little way up the fire escape. Yusei then said to the thugs who had beat up Aki and said, "Ok boy's get ready!" Then quickly flung of his jacket and got into a fighting stance.

One of the thugs said, "You got guts man, but you can't beat all of us!" Another said, "Yah you first then the witch!" Yusei said nothing but quickly jumped at the thug that had even DARRED to mention beating up Aki further and gave him a wickedly powerful right uppercut that broke his jaw and sent him straight to the canvas. The other 4 snarled with anger and all jumped at Yusei at once! However Yusei was smart enough to duck and they all collided in midair. Yusei then preceded strait to punching up into all 4 of their face's knocking them back. As they all got up he jumped strait at the one who looked the most hurt from that last blow and gave him a right hook that knocked him out too.

There were now 3 of them left and Aki looked on wishing she could help. However she knew without her departed psychic powers that she was useless in a fight. All Aki could do as she looked on was pray that her precious Yusei would be alright. All of the remaining thugs were up now and going at Yusei. The all punched at once and he attempted to dodge. However Yusei was not able to dodge them all and he took one right to the face.

Aki gasped in horror however Yusei was able to use the momentum from the blow to do a spinning kick right into the legs of all 3 of them. While still on the momentum from the last punch to him he flipped his legs up and kicked 2 of them in the head sending them strait to dreamland. Aki saw that they had gone down and said, "Yusei!" Yusei turned around to smile at her and the last thug punched Yusei right in the face sending him right into a box of glass. She immediately turned white then jumped down to go to him. He was absolutely covered in cuts and larger glass was sticking out of him here and there. Aki said in a sad voice, "Yusei I'm sorry I shouldn't have broken your focus!" Yusei looked up then fainted.

Aki's sadness immediately turned into rage and she jumped right at the thug who had so wrongly punched Yusei into that glass. She then proceeded to beat up the thug so violently that no words can describe it.

Later

Yusei woke up in the hospital and wondered, "Were I" He looked around and saw that it was nighttime and saw Aki sleeping by his bedside. Yusei said, "Aki?" she then immediately woke up in surprise and saw that he was awake. She burst out into tears and said in a very quick and apologetic voice, "Yusei your awake I'm so glad I was worried. I'm sorry I caused that to happen to you I'm so sorry!"

Yusei said in a gentle voice, "Aki it wasn't your fault please stop crying." Aki looked up sniffling, "But" Yusei continued, "Please Aki…" she said, "Oh Yusei" Then they kissed a long passionate kiss.


End file.
